Not Tomorrow
by The Purple Bunny
Summary: A year passes by since he had to leave to go investigate White Claudia in that town. She keeps haunting him. Is he going crazy? Is he dreaming? How can she still be alive? She died a year ago, and became a monster... Ed x Lisa sorta
1. Red Nurse

Author's Note: Been planning and doing this crossover for some time now. I actually did write a pretty good and promising chapter one day but my computer ended up dying on me and I was stuck with having to re-write this whole thing, it was hard seeing how I can't even remember most of the stuff, but yeah. I managed to go ahead and write another promising chapter, with not exactly the same things I had from before, but just enough to leave me satisfied. Yes, crossover pairing in here, even if it's a bit one-sided, and not exactly going to be lovey-dovey all the time. It's Silent Hill after all.

Anyway, it's Fullmetal Alchemist and the first Silent Hill, but I write out the story a bit differently, has a hint of Silent Hill 2, you'll see what I mean. So yeah, enjoy and such.

* * *

"You're just going to leave again!?" She gasped, her lip trembling with fear. She couldn't believe he was about to leave her again, she didn't want to be alone in this hellish world any longer. The nurse just stood there, wrapping her arms around her own body. Why not? It's not like anyone else was going to do it.

"…Lisa, I'm sorry." Ed mumbled, feeling slightly uncomfortable, and guilty. He didn't want to leave the young woman here, vulnerable to any monsters and might be lurking around. But to be honest, she was most safe in this room, than out there, in the hellish nightmare world.

"I have to go, I'll be back, I promise."

"…Promise?" Lisa Garland wasn't so sure, she felt a bit better, but deep down she couldn't help but be scared. "I don't like being alone. It was total hell before you came here."

"I know…just stay calm." Ed smiled at her, giving her the warmest smile he could possibly give. He knew it wasn't much seeing how they were in a hellhole with darkness, decay, and monsters.

The blonde woman sighed, her voice was shaky. She bit her lip, and closed her eyes, just wishing this would all go away. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his body, and bringing him closer to a hug. Ed didn't move for a minute, stood still as a statue, but after hesitating for so long, he hugged her back.

"I promise I'll be back." He said, letting her go. "I have to go…the little girl's out there, her father is too. I have to find them." Ed could see her shaking with fear, he almost felt guilty because he was leaving her, but he had to, the little girl and her father were still out there.

"You're just going to leave me?"

"I'll be back." But the red nurse paid no more attention to him; she turned away from him, hugging her body again. "…I promise." He said it twice, so he probably meant it. Ed walked back out into the nightmare, leaving the nurse alone once more, in the dark, silent, and weeping.

---

Maybe he was just going crazy, and maybe he was just having a nightmare. Either way, he just couldn't believe it was happening.

Edward had gotten in a car accident; the cab driver had a heart attack while driving, the car went out of control, it flipped over. At the time, Ed and Al were both in the back seat. Al managed to survive with just a few dents(which Ed easily took care of) Ed, however, ended up with a couple of injuries, including this huge gash on the side of his stomach, that will leave a mark.

But that all wasn't the problem here. Sure he got into a horrible accident that left him a few scratches. _That was the second car crash I was in…_ He once thought, but that first car crash was what brought back many memories, along with a certain someone who was currently taking care of him. A nurse named Lisa.

_It can't be though…It just can't be._ She looked like her, and even had her name. What was going on? Only a few things were different about her, she looked younger and brighter. Her hair was shorter, and lighter. Her personality seemed different too; she was more spunky and rebellious, not at all like the timid and sweet Lisa, which Ed met a year ago. This Lisa was definitely louder and more cheerful than the other one, but then again, in the situation they were a year ago, Ed could not imagine why anyone would stay happy and cheerful.

"Lunch time!" The younger Lisa called, bringing in a tray with hospital food and a carton of milk on the side. "Will you drink your milk this time?" She giggled, placing the tray on Ed's lap, he didn't look up.

"…"

"Why don't you ever talk to me~?" Lisa playfully slapped his shoulder, but Ed didn't respond. Just ignored her.

"Hmph, why must you always ignore me?" Lisa mumbled, and the nurse just left. The sound of the door shutting and the _clucks_ of her heels faded made sure Ed knew that she was gone, as soon as she was, he was free to look up again. He just couldn't see that face.

---

"Edward."

Ed jumped, as he was suddenly startles by the sound of his name in the dark, eerily quiet room.

"…Oh, it's you." He sighed deeply, "Lisa."

He seemed a bit relieved to see the nurse again, to see that she was ok. But something was different. The way she just stood there, in the corner, hands firmly at her side, looking straight at him, she didn't look so frighten anymore.

"I get it now." She said, "Why I'm still alive, even though everyone else is dead."

"…"

Ed wasn't exactly sure where this was going, but something just seems so different about this quiet nurse. Her aura, her presence, it was like his sixth scene was trying to tell him something, there was something evil lurking inside her. He could just feel it.

"I'm the same as them." She said her voice so soft. "I just hadn't noticed it before…"

"…Lisa."

"Stay with me, Edward!" The fear returned to Lisa's face, greater than ever, but still, something didn't feel right. "Please, I'm so scared…help me." The blonde woman stepped up, "Save me from them." She brought up her arms, opening them for a hug. That's all she needed, a hug. But Ed didn't hug her back, Ed didn't return the affection, he stepped back, as she continued to move closer. This…this wasn't her. This wasn't Lisa. Something was different; her eyes were slightly darker than before. Lisa noticed this, she sobbed.

Going with his instinct, he pushed Lisa away from him. The nurse stumbled back, and fell against the dirty decaying wall with rust and debris on it. She stopped sobbing, stood there, silent for a moment, leaning against the wall. A stream of blood flowed down from her head, past her eye, down her cleavage, staining her white nurses' uniform. Lisa stepped away from the wall, stumbling again, on her cherry red heels. She regained her balance, and sobbed. What she cried weren't regular tears though, they were blood, and they floated down her face, staining her clothes more. More droplets of blood continued to flow down from the pores of her head, covering her whole face and upper body with blood. Ed watched in shock.

The bloody woman walked toward him, still holding her arms up in the hopes for a hug. Ed wasn't so sure who this lady exactly was anymore, he didn't quite trust her anymore either. He turned to his heel, running away. Lisa followed behind him, still crying.

Ed quickly ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. Lisa pounded on the other side. Ed kept it closed. "…Lisa." He mumbled under his breath, and heard a thud, as something hit the ground.

---

"As expected, you didn't drink your milk." Young Lisa grabbed the tray of eaten food, only an untouched milk carton laid upon it. Her voice was flat, almost as if she didn't care if Ed drank it or not. "I'll just throw it out." She murmured, taking the tray from Ed's lap, her touch, feeling so real.

She was real. But that's exactly what he couldn't understand, how that nurse was able to resemble that same woman he encountered, that same woman who transformed into a monster right before his very eyes.

_This…this can't be the same girl. _He thought, staring at the palms of his flesh and automail hand.

The door closed, and the sound of heels walking decreased again. She was gone. He was able to think about this more again.

"I'm not dreaming…" He whispered to himself, "It seems like I'm not. So what can it be? What exactly is going on?" Whatever happened a year ago, to that quiet little town, to Silent Hill, it all must have traumatized him pretty bad. Now he was seeing things everywhere he goes, mostly nurses who resemble dead ones.

---

Hours passed by of avoiding demon nurses and doctors in this nightmare hospital, it didn't take Edward very long to come across that same room where he left Lisa, or at least, what was left of her. That monster wasn't Lisa anymore, Lisa was gone. But that room seemed suspiciously quiet.

"…"

Ed decided to peek in, before completely entering the room. Lisa wasn't there. No mutating nurses, no monsters, just the rust and decay of that dark room. Yet, something else truly stood out. A book. It laid open in the middle of the floor, ready to be read by whoever was passing by. Ed did just that.

He bent down at its side, and judging by the rather feminine handwriting, the diary belonged to a woman.

_Ask doctor to let me quit being in charge of that patient. _It said. _It's too weird._ There was more.

_Still alive, but with wounds that won't heal._

He turns a page.

_Told the doctor I quit. Won't work at that hospital anymore._

"The diary of someone who works here…" Ed said, and turned another page of that journal with rather short entries.

_The room is filled with insects.__  
Even with the door and windows shut, they get in to spite me.  
To the hospital…_

"Even this person encountered this hell?" Ed wondered out loud, but he knew damn well an answer won't just fall from the sky, he continued to read.

_Feeling bad.  
Need to throw up, but nothing comes out.  
Vomiting only bile…_

He had nothing to say.

_Blood and pus flow from the bathroom faucet.  
I try to stop it, but it won't turn off._

Sounded a lot the pretty little world Ed was doomed in right now. The next page only had two words on it.

_Need Drug._

The next page was the same. Only two, lonely words.

_Help me…_

---

"Is she bothering you?" Alphonse asked,

"No, she…isn't."

"What's the problem then?"

It was all just too difficult to explain. He couldn't even explain it. His own brother would think he was crazy and send him to a mental hospital or something.

"She's just…" Ed chewed on his lip, "I don't know, I just feel more comfortable with another—

"Knock knock." The younger Lisa entered the room, giggling, and carrying another tray of hospital food, placing it down on Ed's lap. "Visiting your brother, Alphonse? How sweet of you." Lisa smiled toward him, giggling. "Too bad he doesn't talk much to me." She pouted, Al chuckled.

"That's ok, um…he can be shy." It was a lie, Edward was in no way shy, maybe a little toward a pretty lady, that would explain a lot, but Al heard nothing but complains from him. Was she really bothering him in some way?

"Have a nice meal, Ed." Lisa called to him sweetly, as she stood by the doorway. "I give you some juice instead of milk, so you actually eat everything now." She smiled and laughed, leaving.

"She seems nice." Al said, "I don't see why you would have a problem with her."

"…You just don't understand." Ed mumbled, "She's…she's not even suppose to be…" Either real or alive, he wasn't sure what to end that sentence with.


	2. Drugs and Cults

The door was locked, he was frantic. The demon nurses and monster doctors were on his tail and he needed to get away to the anywhere, wherever, the nearest place as soon as possible. The door right in front of him was locked. _Key…_ Ed thought, he stuffed his hand in his pocket and felt around for a key that he found, not long ago. He jammed the key into the keyhole, unlocking it. Success. Ed yanked the door open, closing it behind him, re-locking it. He should be safe for now, unless these things knew how to break down the doors.

Exactly like any normal room, all dark and decaying. The room seemed to have belonged to a patient, but it was empty. Well…not really. "H—huh?" Ed heard someone moving from under a desk near-by. "Who's there!?" He flashed his light under the desk, a woman was hiding there.

She held her palm up her face, shielding it away from the light Ed had shone on her. The woman gasped as soon as she spotted Ed, and climbed out from under the desk, getting back on her feet, and throwing her arms around the young boy.

Ed didn't know what to do; he just stood there stiff as a stick, and didn't move. The woman stopped hugging him, and shone him a smile. "Finally!" She said, "Someone else who's still alive and ok."

"W-who are you?" Ed cleared his throat, the woman still held his shoulders in her hands. The woman blinked, finally releasing his shoulders.

"My name is Lisa, Lisa Garland." She said, clearing her throat, and smiling at him nervously. "And you?"

"Edward Elric."

"Edward…" Lisa repeated. "Can you please tell me what's going on? Where is everyone?" Ed shook his head, he hardly knew what was going on himself, and everything has just fallen into a really horrible nightmare, that's all he knows right now. Lisa sighed. "I must have gotten knocked out." She said, "When I came to, everyone was gone, it's awful."

"Damn…" Ed mumbled, "So you don't know anything either? Great…" He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes, he was getting a headache. "I just don't get it! Everything is just bad, like from a nightmare or something."

"I know…" Lisa sighed once more, agreeing with him.

Silence filled the room, Lisa turned her back on Ed, and Ed was wasting time. He was here; he should be out there, looking for the missing state alchemist and his daughter.

"Hey, have you seen this little girl, she has short black hair, possibly with a man…"

"Little girl and a man?"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you looking for them?"

"The man was my escort here," Ed stuffed his hand into his pocket, grabbing his pocket watch; he didn't fish it out and show it to the woman though. "I have no idea why he brought his little girl here though."

"I'm afraid I haven't seen any little girls, or any man with them." Lisa said, "I was unconscious all this time, after all." Ed frowned, feeling very disappointed, back to square one. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

Ed took a deep breath, relaxing, before remembering something that had him thinking for a while. "You work here." He said, "Do you know anything about all that weird stuff in the basement?"

"No. Why, is something down there?"

"….You don't know?" Ed asked, "But you work here." Lisa shook her head.

"We are under strict orders not to enter the basement storeroom. So…I really don't know."

"Oh."

"…What was down there anyway?"

"It's really hard to say." But as he was about to explain exactly what he saw down at the basement, but he heard that siren again, it rang in his ears, his headache getting worse. His mind got cloudy and vision got blurry. That was all he remembered.

---

_Edward, let me help you._ Those were the last words he heard before he passed out that day. The next thing he knew, he was in an empty hospital room that looked normal, and a crazy old woman told him to meet her at a church near by.

He dreamt about it that night, at his soft warm hospital bed. But something kept waking him up. Footsteps.

Ed kept hearing footsteps close to his room; they kept fading and appearing again. He could be just taking it all out of proportion, it could be just any normal person passing by, but these were the sounds of heels.

_It's just any other nurse._ Ed thought, _it's not her, don't worry._ But something still didn't feel right. He felt like he was being watched, stalked. He didn't feel so comfortable being there, with the younger Lisa, he was getting more paranoid by the minute. _I want to move from here…I want a new nurse…a new hospital…don't wanna be here…_

---

"What's this!?" At the empty antique shop, a cabinet looked rather suspicious. Ed pushed it to the side to reveal a big hole in the wall, big enough for him to go through. He could only wonder what lies deep in there…

Footsteps. Ed quickly turned around, pointing his pistol to whoever just entered. In this strange town, his alchemy was useless, he tired to use it, really he did, he was depended on it from that point, but something prevented him from using any alchemy, some weird force in this world, he had no choice but to use ordinary like a pistol, or a hammer.

"Ah! Edward…" By the doorway, a blonde woman police officer flinched.  
"Cybil?" Ed lowered his pistol, thankful to see a recognizable face. The woman who he first met since he started out here in this hellish town, the woman who gave him the gun for protection in the first place, Cybil Bennett.

The cop sighed with relief. "Ohh, I'm glad you're ok." She said, walking toward him. "I shouldn't have left you, things are worst than I thought." Cybil groaned, rubbing her forehead. "It's nuts!"

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked, "I thought you left town."

"Well…I saw you go in here, so I followed you…I couldn't get out either." Cybil sighed, "All the roads have been blocked, and cars have completely stopped running…phones and radios, they're still out too."

But somehow…that was the least of Ed's worry.

"What about Cheryl or Harry? Did you see them?" He asked,

"Well…I did see a girl."

"Was it Cheryl?"

"I don't know I'm afraid I only caught a glimpse of her through the fog. I went after her but she vanished, I'm sorry. Don't know much about the little girl but…"

"And you just let her go!?" Ed snapped, "Well…where was this?"

"Bachman Road. She was heading toward the lake." Cybil looked at the expression on Ed's face, and sighed once again. "Don't get too excited." She said, "It's not like she could run off, there's no place to go, the road's been obliterated."

Ed's golden eyes grew wide. "…So…does this mean…?"

"Yes, it was like she was walking on thin air."

"…"

Ed let out a small gasp. What could this all possibly mean?

"What about you? Got anything?" Cybil asked, Ed looked away, thought about it for a moment, and then turned back, nodding.

"Yeah, I met this bizarre woman." He said, "Her name is Dahlia Gillespie. Do you know her?"

"Hm…Dahlia Gillespie…I'm afraid not. What about her?"

"She said something about this whole town being devoured by darkness or something, just gibberish like that."

"…Darkness devouring the town?" Cybil looked at Ed as if he were crazy; the same kind of look Ed gave that Dahlia lady. Then she laughed. "She must be on drugs." Cybil said, Ed eyed her weirdly,

"Oh! You're talking about those drugs they sell to the tourists?" Ed asked, how he could forget, that was his whole reason why he was here in the first place, to investigate White Claudia. "Did you figure out who was behind all of it?" Ed asked,  
"I'm afraid not. None of our leads panned out."

"Hm…but what could drug trafficking have to do with all of this?"

"I…uh…really don't know."

Ed sighed. "Alright." His golden eyes lowered down to his feet. "But it would explain a lot about this whole darkness talk." But does it really explain what was going on with this town?

"Anyway, what's this?" Cybil gestured toward the giant hole in the wall.

"I don't know, I just discovered it, there could be something back there…" Ed mumbled,

"Alright, let's have a look." Cybil stepped up, but Ed blocked her way with his arm.

"Wait, we don't know what's in there." He said, "I think it's best if I check things out first."

"No way, I'm a police officer, I should go." But Ed kept shielding her from the hole.

"No, I'll go." He insisted,

Cybil sighed. "Fine, I'll cover you from here. Be careful, and if you see anything suspicious, get back here on the double."

"Alright."

But Ed was still standing here, he was going inside the hole, wasn't investigating what was in there, Cybil wondered if he had cold feet or something.

"Edward?"  
"Cybil…" Ed turned back to the blonde cop, "Cybil, have you ever wondered about…some sort of other world out there?" He asked, but that only granted a puzzled look from Cybil.

"Other world?"

Ed could tell by now that the cop probably thought he was crazy, probably thought he was on drugs himself, but he didn't care, he needed to know, needed to talk about this. "I'm not sure how to explain this but… every time I try to make sense of it, my mind goes blank." Ed bit his lip, "Everything is dark there, and I could hear sirens in the distance…" He was alone, he was like the only human there, the only alive person, and then, "I met this nurse…Lisa." He mumbled, taking a deep breath. Oh Lisa, how he wondered how she was doing, if she was safe, if any of the monsters had gotten to her, he hoped not. "It's like I was there….but I wasn't." He wasn't worried if he sounded crazy at this point, he probably was. "It's all a blur, like some kind of hallucination."

Cybil shook her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Edward."

"…Just wondering, nevermind."

"You're tired, Edward."

Ed chuckled, "Probably." He didn't say anything else and he proceeded his way into the hole, leaving Cybil behind without another word.

---

Behind the hole, there was another, at the very end of a small tunnel Ed was in. Of course Ed had no other choice but to check that out. Behind that hole was a hidden room. At the far end of the room, there stood a small table, a chalice on it, the table surrounded by unlit candles, and in front of that table, there was a picture, and it looked a lot like the monsters, only bigger…more gruesome. This thing was skinny, and had wings; it looked a lot like a giant moth, giant horns coming from its head.

"What is this?" Ed said to himself, "Some kind of…alter…?" Then a sudden thought struck Ed. "Could this be that 'other church' the whole hag was talking about?"

There really wasn't much to see, and despite meeting a ton of monsters before, that painting gave him the creeps, he turned away, about to leave.

"…" The whole room lit up, as if some turned on the light, Ed heard strange crackling noises. "What the—

He turned around and spotted the chalice, a fire roared inside it. "What the hell…"

---

Meanwhile, Cybil waited for him, she noticed Ed being gone an awful long time. She went in, deciding to change things out and look for him, but inside that hole, there was nothing but an old empty room, with an only desk sitting at the far end, and a dusty broom at its side.

--

The room was dark, only a dim red light has surrounded Ed. He woke up, and found himself back at the hospital, on the hospital bed.

"Edward," A familiar voice said,  
"…Lisa?" Ed blinked, there sat the nurse, sitting in front of him, watching him. "I'm in the hospital?"

"You were having a bad dream…" Lisa said,

"I was?" Ed asked, rubbing his head, as it continued to hurt. "Hey…are you alright? You don't look so good."

Lisa laughed uncomfortably, "I'm fine." Her smile and laughter faded, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Ed could do nothing more but just smile warmly at the woman, hoping her best. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know who Dahlia Gillespie would be, would you?" and for once, Ed got answers.

"Oh yeah, that crazy Gillespie lady!" Lisa giggled, "She's sort of famous around here, yet…she never sees anybody, so I don't know that much about her. Though, I heard her kid died in a fire, and she went crazy after that." Ed sat up, so that they were facing each other now.

"Well, she said something about this town being devoured by darkness." He explained, "Have any idea what she could be talking about?"

"…Town being devoured by darkness?" Lisa repeated, "I think I do. Before this place was turned into a resort, the townspeople here were on the quiet side. Everybody followed some kind of weird religion."

"Religion?" Ed flinched, wasn't really fond of religion, he always thought it was just some crazy stuff.

"Yeah, weird occult stuff like black magic, that kind of stuff." Lisa said, "As young people moved away, the others figured they were summoned by the gods. Evidently, things like that used to happen here all the time…before the resort there really wasn't anything else out here." The blonde nurse sighed and giggled nervously, "Everyone was so flipped out, gotta blame it on something, I guess." The nurse's eyes focused on her hands a bit. "Then a lot of new people came in and everyone was so clammed up about it."

The nurse took a breather, and it gave Ed some time to think, "A cult, huh?" he mumbled,

"Yeah, but last time I anything about it was….gosh, it was years ago." said Lisa, "When several people connected with developing the town died in accidents." Ed sat there quietly for a bit. "People said it was a curse…Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rumbling too much." The nurse rested her head on her palms, "I'll shut up."

"…No…its ok." Ed said, he soft, small smile appeared on his face, trying to look comforting, "You don't need to apologize, I want to hear about this." He wanted to lean over and wrapped his arms around the woman, at least for a bit. But when he was trying to do so, he just ended blacking out again, waking up in another strange and decaying room. Lisa was gone.

Somehow…Ed felt disappointed.


End file.
